


The Calming Of The Storm

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Guardian Angels [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy-daughter fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't changed into The Other Guy in eight years.. and now he was having trouble changing back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calming Of The Storm

He had gotten better at controlling The Other Guy because it was important to him - because of his daughter. For EIGHT SOLID YEARS not once did he change - all because he had a new focus, a new leash of life - his beautiful daughter Ivy who lit up the entire room whenever she walked in it - whenever she laughed. It was impressive that he lasted this long, no missions - nothing. For eight solid years he was having a peaceful life with his family.. and then Doctor Doom had to come along. He had changed into the Hulk to bat off the robot minions, NOBODY and he meant NOBODY came between his family, friends and his home. 

When it was over, instead of shrinking down and becoming Robert Bruce Banner again, The Other Guy kept roaring - eager to fight, wanting more. No matter how much Tony, Thor (who surprisingly was the one to get thrown through a building this time, usually it was Tony) or Hawkeye tried, they could not calm him down. 

They tried bringing his wife, one Darcy Lewis to the scene but even she couldn’t calm him down like she usually could - they couldn’t figure out why he was being like this. They brought out the tranquilizers as a last resort, prepped to aim…. and then a little girl with long curly black locks ran out towards him.  
"Ivy, NO!" Jane had to hold Darcy back, Ivy ignoring her mother’s screams and skipped towards her father,a grin on her face as she reached her father’s alter ego and they all stared in horror, praying that The Other Guy wouldn’t hurt Ivy.

"Hi Daddy!" Ivy waved up at the Hulk, grinning like a madman - she wasn’t scared at all.  
The Other Guy turned at the sound of Ivy’s voice and hesitated, it was almost like he finally recognised someone. Deep down, Bruce was finally regaining control of The Other Guy. he cocked his head sideways, in a small surprised smile.  
"Mine?" he asked, crouching down to become as level as he could be with Ivy who giggled, smiling goofily up at her father’s alter ego.  
“Yeah I’m yours, silly. Come on we gotta go home, Daddy.”  
”Little Girl safe?”  
“Yeah but Mommy will kick your ass and you’ll be sleeping on the couch if you don’t shrink down. We gotta go home Daddy, we gotta go home.” she walked into the Other Guy’s embrace, her small hands caressing his face softly, before hugging him - The Other Guy returning the hug, but being gentle…and he began to shrink.  
The moment Ivy got Bruce to shrink down, Darcy Lewis fainted.


End file.
